l5afandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Matsu Tsuko
Matsu Tsuko é a Daimyô Matsu do Clã Leão. Ela era a amada de Akodo Arasou, o Campeão do Clã Leão. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Comportamento Tsuko é famosa tanto por sua fúria ameaçadora quanto por sua devoção ao Bushidô e ao Império. Ela não aceita ofensa alguma, e tem uma definição bastante ampla do que constitui uma ofensa. Como daimyô, ela insiste que cada oficial entregue relatórios com detalhes excepcionais, que ela sempre escuta com sua costumeira intensidade. É dessa mesma forma que ela comanda a equipe de Shiro Matsu, sendo exaustivamente específica e levando tudo ao pé da letra. Courts of Stone, p. 21 A Morte de Arasou em 1123 Tsuko foi colocada sob o comando de Akodo Toturi, o irmão mais velho de Arasou, e seu exército foi movido para reforçar as forças de Akodo Arasou, que estava fazendo campanha aos pés de Toshi Ranbo por algumas semanas após a cidade ter sido tomada pelo Clã Garça. O grupo também incluia Kitsu Motso, Matsu Gohei e Matsu Agetoki. Tsuko considerava Toturi como um comandante fraco e tolo e ela estava enojada com sua forma de abordar os combates. Eventualmente Tsuko se juntou à luta ao lado de Arasou e o seguiu em um assalto frontal contra os portões da cidade, apenas para ver o Campeão do Leão cair sob flechas disparadas por Doji Hotaru, a Campeã do Clã Garça. Toturi se tornou o novo Campeão do Leão após o seu finado irmão, e enviou Tsuko para Yôjin no Shiro para cuidar dos ritos funerários de seu esposo. The Price of War, by Mari Murdock Aumento de Tensões com a Garça Um rônin levando um Garça apareceu durante o funeral de Arasou. Tsuko reconheceu o prisioneiro como sendo Doji Kuwanan o irmão de Doji Hotaru. Kujira líder dos Guerreiros do Javali haviam tomado Shirei Mura do Garça de forma traiçoeira, e o homem queria oferecer o lugar, bem como Kuwanan como um presente para o Leão. Tsuko executou Kujira devido à captura ter se dado através de um ato traiçoeiro contra o Clã Garça. Ela decidiu enviar Kuwanan para Hotaru, onde ele iria confrontar a irmã devido à sua falha do Bushidô. The Fate of Flames, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Ela decidiu libertar Kuwanan para que investigasse a morte suspeita de seu pai, Doji Satsume e as ramificações desse evento dentro do Clã Garça. The Fires of Justice, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Aumento de Tensões com o Unicórnio O Clã Unicórnio quebrou um tratado com o Leão, o qual incluia o casamento da Campeã do Clã Unicórnio Shinjo Altansarnai com o daimyô Ikoma Ikoma Anakazu. Em resposta, Tsuko ordenou que Matsu Mitsuko capturasse Hisu Mori Mura, The Bright Flames of the World’s Glory, by Nancy M. Sauer que estava entre os vilarejos que iriam ser cedidos no tratado. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III As forças do Leão foram destruídas por forças superiores do Unicórnio, dando ao leão as bases para reivindicar com o Imperador a permissão para entrar em guerra total contra o Unicórnio. Tiger Stalks His Prey, by D. G. Laderoute Campeã Autoproclamada Durante as preparações de guerra nas disputadas Planícies de Osari, Tsuko decidiu tomar o controle das atividades contra o Clã Garça, se autoproclamando a verdadeira Campeã do Clã Leão. Ela foi rapidamente aceita por seus generais, como Kitsu Motso e Akodo Zentarô, que abandonaram seu juramento com seu antigo senhor, Toturi. POuco depois as forças de Tsuko invadiram o Kyûden Kakita, onde ela tomou como refém vários proeminentes dignatários da Garça. Roar of the Lioness, by Annie VanderMeer Mitsoda Categoria:Membros do Clã Leão Categoria:Líderes do Clã Leão